The Lives Of Monster High
by ShinningBright
Summary: This series is all about the lives of the monster high students and what they deal with. The drama,relationships,and problems. Cleo Kicks off her yearly creepover and play Cleo's favorite game, Truth or Scare;all of the ghouls get beyond the grave scares


The Lives of Monster High

It was that time of year. That year were Cleo De Nile had her ghouls only creepover. She had it every single year. All of the coolest ghouls were invited,well the ones she liked and respected her. She always had the best party favors, to new icoffins, to $500 gift cards. She had it all. No need for sleeping bags there, there was the finest beds all lined up, the palace looked always spooktacular. Whoever wasn't invited, were outcast for the entire year, and unworthy.  
>Cleo walked in Monster High looking spooktacular as always, carrying a handful of invites. Her dark ruby red lipstick had royalty all over it. Cleo headed over to her ghouls. Draculaura ,glued to her phone reading the Ghostly Gossip, Ghoulia typing away at her laptop, Clawdeen chatting on about Howleen ,and Frankie pretending to listen.<br>"Oh my rah, do you ghouls even know what time of year this is?" Cleo asked  
>"Who could forget! Its all over Spectra's blog." Draculaura stated<br>"Yeah , this year is going to be more clawesome then the last!" said Frankie  
>Cleo handed all 4 of them invites. They all had smiles on their faces.<br>"Now where on Earth is Lagoona?" Cleo asked the ghouls  
>"Probably with Gil, those to have been so hard to separate lately " Clawdeen stated<br>Well, can one of you give this to her? I need to chase down Venus ,Robecca,Rochelle,and Sarah.  
>"Sure" Frankie said cheerfully<p>

The halls of Monster High were always crowded,monster of all shapes and sizes always rushed to get to their next class. Deuce and Clawd stood at the corner of one of the hallways.  
>"Dude ,when was the last time we hung out?" Deuce asked<br>"When was the last time we've had a guy's night out is the real question" Clawd responded  
>"Bro, I've been so tied up with 's class, Cleo, and casket ball. We gotta chill"<br>"True, You know what, Clawdeen is going to Cleo's creepover, so we should invite over the dudes and chill at my place,nobody will be home." Clawd said  
>"Sweet! Ill text the guys." Deuce responded<p>

The night finally approached ,a bunch of girls waited outside the De Nile's palace. Once as the golden gates opened, all of the girls rushed in and claimed there bed. Then there was Cleo's grand entrance. There she was being lifted up by her servants in her golden chair,and has a safe landing to the floor. Absolutly flawless.  
>"Ghouls,welcome to the 2014 Annual Cleo Creepover!" Cleo announced to all of the ghouls.<br>The night started off perfect. Every ghoul was fanging out ,eating, watching the new "Scary Roder" Film, and gossiped. Finally , it was time for Cleo's favorite game, that she apparently thought she was such an expert at. Truth or Scare. All of the girls gathered around in a big circle.  
>"So, who go first?" Abby asked<br>"Duh, my party, so I go first. I pick Scarah."  
>"Uh, okay" Scarah responded ,worried.<br>"Truth or scare?" Cleo asked  
>"Uh, scare i guess?" Scarah said<br>"I scare you to text Invisi Billy and ask for him to give you a great big kiss." Cleo said with a oh so vile smile.  
>All of the girls giggled<br>"Oh..alright.." Scarah said typing on her icoffin trying not to chicken out of this scare. She typed it all out, still decided if she should send it, Cleo went over to her and before Scarah could do anything, Cleo pushed send.  
>"Done." Cleo said<br>Scarah smirked and covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.  
>"Scarah your next ." Cleo implied<br>"I choose Cleo" Scarah said with a look that read "payback"  
>"Go for it!" yelled Operetta across the room<br>"Truth or scare?" Scarah asked Cleo  
>"Obviously Scare."<br>"Okay I scare you to.." Scarah started and whispered into Cleo's ear.  
>"What? Thats ridiculous! My mummy would kill me!" Cleo yelled<br>"Its a scare, you gotta do it." Lagoona implied  
>"Okay, how we ask them if I should do it." Cleo said<br>"Deal." Scarah responded  
>"Ok ghouls, Scarah wants me to wear something beyond the grave sexy and go up to deuce and make out with him, AND film it and send it to my Mummy. Do you guys know what he would do?!"<br>"DO IT, DO IT!" all of the ghouls in the room chanted.  
>"Its a scare you gotta do it!" Draculaura yelled across the room<br>"Fine,fine,fine.." Cleo announced  
>It was about 15 minutes later, cleo came out with her old fearleading uniform, she cut it up and make it look sexier. She overlapped it with a trench coat and let the palace to go do her scare. <p>


End file.
